Misakichan VS Suzukisan
by junjouLYN
Summary: What happens when Usagi accidentally says the name of another in his sleep?    What would a jealous Misaki do to get the answers out of his lover?    xXONE-SHOTXx        Usagi x Misaki


Misaki-chan VS Suzuki-san

**junjouLYN**

**Summary: What happens when Usagi accidentally says the name of another in his sleep?**

**What would a jealous Misaki do to get the answers out of his lover?**

**xXONE-SHOTXx**

**Usagi x Misaki**

* * *

Misaki laid still in Usagi's arms after another one of their spent nights . The urge to use the bathroom got the better of Misaki as he struggled out of his lover's embrace .

'So tight..' Misaki thought as Usagi's strong arms tightened its grip around his waist . Though Usagi's cold hands felt like ice against his skin , the warmth of the rabbit's body spread like a wild fire throughout his body , encouraging him to fall back into his sleep again .

"Dame da . . I need the toilet , seriously . . " Gathering all his strength , he finally managed to lift Usagi's arms a little off him , when he started to stir in his sleep .

" . . . " Usagi muttered in his sleeptalk . Misaki leaned in a little closer , hoping to hear the trails of thoughts in his lover's mind while he slept . Secretly , down deep in the bottom of his heart , he was actually unconsciously wishing that Usagi-san would call out his name .

" Suzuki – san . . . " Those words came out of Usagi's pale lips and reached Misaki's ears . Disappointment swept over Misaki . Well , it wasn't as if Usagi – san had called another woman's ( or man's for the matter ) name , but the boy actually felt jealous of the bear that _his _Usagi - san spent much time with daily . Misaki couldn't believe that Usagi would rather recall the comfort of Suzuki –san than his own . After all , before this they were just kissing and touching each other everywhere and . . .

' Enough is enough . Now I really need the toilet . . . ' Misaki, feeling overwhelmed by jealousy, pushed himself from the bed and rushed to the bathroom. The commotion caused Usami to rouse from his sleep slightly. He looked through his hazy eyes to see his beloved Misaki storming into the bathroom. Thinking it one of Misaki's usual grumpy acts whenever he kept him busy and naked for a whole night, he dismissed it quickly and fell back to his slumber.

Usagi woke up after sleeping a whole 6 hours. He could feel his body all pumped up with energy since the last time he slept was 4 days ago due to his new BL novel assignment. Now, all that was left to do was to get his daily, no maybe hourly 'dosage of Misaki'. He pulled Suzuki-san slumped by the side of his bed with one hand, and made his way down for 'Misaki Breakfast'.

Meanwhile, Misaki was already properly dressed for his part-time job on his way to the convenience store.

'I'll just forget about yesterday and say goodbye to Usagi-san. I was being childish I guess...' Misaki was just about to walk up the stairs to the bedroom when a casually dressed Usagi-san strolled down with Suzuki in tow. Right at that moment, Misaki's possessiveness acted up again. Seeing Suzuki-san alongside Usagi, just wasn't what he expected to greet him in that morning.

"Usagi-san, breakfast is on the table. You can eat it when you're done with washing up." Misaki bit down on his lips to maintain his composure. He would hate himself if he was to bother Usagi-san over such trivial matters like getting all worked up over a _bear_. He turned around and walked back down to the door. "Jaa ne, Usagi-san." With that, he was all ready to leave when a large hand caught him by the waist.

"Misaki, you don't have to get to work so early. I'll just send you there later. For now, let me recharge myself with some Misaki." Misaki could never resist that low, husky voice of his. As much as he wished he had put up more of a fight, he eased into the comfort of his boyfriend's muscular arms easily and found that he fit into it like a piece of a puzzle. Just as he was about to let himself indulge in Usagi's touch and lovely scent, he felt something something fluffy touch his legs. Of course, it was Suzuki-san. 'Why is Suzuki-san in the way even now?' He gave Suzuki a soft nudge and it fell limp on the ground. He smiled inwardly at his triumph, but suddenly Usagi-san broke contact with him to pick the bear up.

"Look, Misaki. You make Suzuki drop to the dirty floor. Hmm... Looks like you need to be punished..." Usagi teased Misaki in his usual cheeky tone. However, Misaki just growled at him.

"Take care of him yourself! I don't care if he gets dirty!" Misaki picked up his bags and stormed angrily to the door.

"Misaki! Misaki! Why are you so angry? Did I do anything wrong?" Usagi caught up with him and grabbed his tiny hand in his large one.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong! It's just me!" Misaki cried out. He felt like he was on the verge of tears but he knew Usagi-san didn't need to put up with this nonsense of his.

"Misaki, don't be angry with me... I love you... I need you here with me..." Usagi pleaded.

Misaki could not hold it in any longer. "You can just go back to your _beloved_ Suzuki-san then!" Tears streamed down his shimmering emeralds as he blurted his thoughts out, his voice cracking.

"Misaki... Does this have something to do with the bear?" The surprise in Usagi's eyes was evident. Misaki just stood there and continued sobbing. Knowing that he was not going to get a response from Misaki unless he did something, he walked up the stairs into the 'Bear Room'. Misaki turned a little to look at where Usagi was going.

'Great... So now, is he going to choose those stupid bears over me?' Misaki felt bad for himself. He couldn't believe he started a fight with Usagi over something like this. _What if Usagi really choose the bears over him? Was Usagi-san going to throw him out? Well, it could happen since Usagi-san loves the bears so much... Maybe he loves them more than he loves Misaki himself..._

Misaki shook his head in denial. _But, that isn't possible, right? _He was about to cry even harder at the thought when Usagi reappeared with several more Suzuki-sans in his arms. The pile of bears were so huge that it almost covered Usagi's tall build whole.

"What the hell are you doing?" Misaki growled at him. _Was Usagi-san seriously trying to spite him? What's with the massive bear population.._

"Misaki, I would do anything to make you happy." Usami made his way to the door, the huge lumps of brown fur threatening to fall out of his grip.

'HEH? DON'T TELL ME HE IS GOING TO THROW ALL THAT AWAY..' Misaki's eyes widened. And just like he thought, Usagi-san was about to dispose the bears. "Baka-Usagi, what are you trying to do? Don't block the whole corridor with your plush toys!"

"Demo Misaki, I thought you disliked Suzuki-san... I love you, Misaki. I would throw them away if it means you will be happy..." Usagi caught hold of Misaki's shoulders. He look deep into Misaki's eyes which were sparkling with tears. Misaki's heart pounded loudly against his chest. Butterflies kept on fluttering in the pits of his stomach. He could never resist that determined look in Usagi's eyes, but something in it revealed a slight hint of reluctance to discard of his favourite plush toys.

"Baka-Usagi... They cost money you know! Don't waste money like that! You..." Without finishing his sentence, Misaki walked out of the door to retrieve the bears.

"Misaki, arigatou... I love you..." Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki tightly, whispering those sweet words into his ears.

Upon putting the bears back to where they belong, Misaki realised he was now very very late for work.

"Ahhhhh... I'm so freaking late! Stupid Usagi, how am I supposed to explain to my boss?" Misaki stormed his way to the door, troubled.

"Since you're late Misaki, being another 30 minutes later won't make much of a difference... Now now, it's time for me to recharge with some Misaki..." Usagi smirked.

By the time, Misaki turned around to look at his lover, his vision become upside down as he found himself slung over Usagi's shoulders like a rice sack.

"Let me go, Usagi-san! Let me go, baka!" Misaki struggled half-heartedly against the pervy rabbit and Usami Akihiko, who was not discouraged by his lover's actions, proceeded to make a mess of him for the whole afternoon...

* * *

"Usagi-san, what did you dream about last night?" Misaki was still curious about why _his _Usagi-san would say Suzuki's name in his sleep the previous night.

"It's a secret..." Usagi smirked at his puzzled boyfriend, unwilling to reveal how he came to dream of his lovely Misaki wearing only an apron with Suzuki-san in his hands. That would work well as an idea for his next BL assignment...

* * *

**Hey people! What do you think of it? It's my first time ever writing a fanfiction of anything... This is for the one and only Hanada Hikaru who is celebrating his birthday 52nd birthday on 12th September this year. I'd really need some suggestions on how to improve so PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
